marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Girls' School from Heck
At the BBC studios in London, Captain Britain and Meggan are exploring the set of her favourite soap, in resonse for an invitation for them to guest star. The Captain spies a poster on the wall, showing all of the dead X-men, which leaves him very unimpressed. Suddenly, there is a flash, and they are under Mesmero’s control. At Excalibur’s lighthouse, Nightcrawler dives into the sea, trying to restore his teleporting skills by practising teleporting from the sea back to the lighthouse. His first attempt gets him halfway up, but as he tries again, his injuries cause him to teleport further underwater, where he is saved by Rachel in the nick of time. She takes him back inside, telling him to accept his newfound limitations. She is interrupted by the doorbell, and as she opens it, she sees Jean Grey before her, as Mesmero takes control. Upstairs, Kurt is thinking about Kitty, before realising that Widget can’t take them to her in another world because she must already be home on their earth. He sees Captain Britain, and cheerfully goes to tell him the news before the Captain grabs him by the throat. As he is held firm, Mesmero enters and puts Kurt under his control. At St Searle’s, Kitty is outside practising her martial arts. From the bushes, she is sied upon by a group of younger girls, who are soon forced out as Huntsman and her gang arrive. They begin to plot Kitty’s downfall once again. Later, Kitty is in her room,when Miss Rutherford comes to talk to her for a chat. After a few moments, the headmistress is called away to speak to the financial council. Sneaking over the rooftops, Kitty follows her, and as she tries to listen in through a grate in the roof she finds Rutherford there before her. Silently, they listen, as the council decide to shut down the school, before Rutherford notices her presence. She leaps on her, but Kitty manages to talk her down, and they begin to understand one another. They come up with a scheme together, to save the school. They intend to win the cheerleading competition for Britain’s first American football team, and use the winnings to save the school. In London, the robots have returned to Mesmero, who agrees to go along with their plan, but demands to meet their masters. As the robots leave to consult with them, they are followed by Captain Britain. From the shadows, Mesmero and the rest of Excalibur emerge, as the other Mesmero transforms back into Meggan. He plots to locate and destroy the robots masters, using Excalibur as his private army. At St Searle’s local railway station, Miss Rutherford waits on the tracks, along with another teacher, Kitty and Huntsman. She plans to visit Courtney Ross, and get her to lend to the school so they can pay their debts. As Miss Rutherford departs on the train, and the other teacher returns to the school, Huntsman whistles, summoning a bunch of students onto the platform. Kitty phones another girl, lying in wait by the school, who, as the teacher passes, blows up a tree, that falls and blocks the school’s only access road, and takes out the telephone line as it falls. With the school sealed off, Kitty phones Paddington station, to ensure that Miss Rutherford is transferred to a train bound for Scotland. As their own train arrives, they all board, and set off for London. Meanwhile, on a weapons range, Excalibur, under Mesmero’s control, are being tested against a robot army, controlled by a mesmerised Alistaire Stuart. They easily destroy it, and Mesmero is satisfied, at least until a gun is pressed to the side of his head by Brigadier Alysande Stuart. First, he tries to mesmerise her, but when she reveals she is immune, he makes Nightcrawler grab her, and knock her out. On the train to London, some of the girls get into a fight, and a stray punch passes through Kitty. She reveals to the girls her secret identity, and instead of the anger she expected, she is met with awe. The proceedings are cut short as they dive to the floor to avoid Miss Rutherford on the Scotland bound train. Soon, they arrive at the stadium where the competition is being held. As the match gets under way, the girls change into their costumes. They watch as the professional team perform, but they take to the field after them and put on an equally stunning performance. Under the stadium, Mesmero meets with the robots, who reveal their masters, a man and woman who identify themselves as Fenris. They order him to obey them, as they don’t see him as a threat, but as Meggan transforms, her muscles swelling , she rips the robots apart. As the rest of Excalibur swoop in, Phoenix is blasted through the roof and out into the sky over the stadium. On the pitch, the girls continue their routine, but when Kitty sees the Phoenix effect, she dives through the ground, finding herself in the men’s changing room. As she dashes outside, she runs into the fight. She tries to phase into one of the robots to disable it for Captain Britain, but she is thrown off by a defensive field around it. The distraction provides enough time for the Captain to destroy the robot. Meanwhile, in the venting, the fight is watched by St Searle’s students. They call on the rest of the girls, who dash off the pitch to help Excalibur. Down below, Nightcrawler grabs the female member of Fenris and teleports her away from her brother, remembering their powers only work when they are in contact. As Kitty struggles to her feet, Mesmero stands over her, about to mesmerise her before Lockheed swoops in, sending flame straight at Mesmero, which causes him to lose control of Excalibur. In the distraction, Fenris try to reunite, but the girls from the school manage to capture them before they can. Later, Excalibur are talking to all the girls from St Searle’s. Miss Rutherford sweeps in, demanding to know why the girls are there. Captain Britain tries to explain, but she shouts him down, before Courtney Ross arrives. She has found a solution to the debt problem, where the American Football team will lease grounds from St Searle’s at a high enough price to allow the school to pay it’s debts. As the girls reunite with their headmistress, Kitty reunites with Excalibur. | Issues = * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}